Quand deux ennemis s'allient
by Bounty des iles
Summary: Lorsque deux personnes dont l'entente paraissait impensable,deviennent amis et plus....Fic Draco et Hermione
1. Default Chapter

Cette fic se passe en 6ème année,tout les personnages sont a J.K.Rowling,mais l'histoire m'appartient !Je changerais peut-etre un peu l'aspect exterieur des personnages,mais je resterai fidle aux descriptions faites dans les livres et, pour les besoins de l'histoire, je ferais des modifications..genrelectricité; a Poudlard ou magie ne dehors de Poudlard.Et s'il y a de points communs avec d'autres fics ce n'est en aucun cas du plagiat ! merci et bonne lecture


	2. La fin des vacances

Hermione se réveilla, s'étira comme un chat et sauta au bas de son lit.Aujourd 'Hui elle allait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Harry et Ron pour acheter ses fournitures, en effet la rentrée était le lendemain.Elle avait rendez-vous à12h30 chez Florian Fortarôme avec ses deux meilleurs amis.Elle attrapa son peignoir et décida de prendre une douche pour finir de se réveiller.Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se mit devant son miroir afin de choisir sa tenue,après quelques instant de réflexion elle opta pour courte jupe bleue évasée au dessus des genoux,une petit débardeur noir et des sandales a petit talon noires.Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet avant de descendre et là elle réalisa à quel point elle avait changé durant les vacances :ses cheveux étaient devenus plus lisses grâce à un sort, mais avaient conservés un certain volume et avaient une jolie couleur châtain dorée complètement naturelle qui soulignait ses yeux noisette dorée.Ses dents avait encore des bagues, mais elle avait su les rendrent quasiment invisibles.Mais le plus impressionnat restait son corps,elle avit pris des formes exactement ou il fallait et avait gagnés quelques centimétres. Elle eut un léger sourir ey desce,dit rapidemant prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents et de son grand frère. En arrivant elle les vit tous attablés en train de discuter d'un sujet quelconque.

He :Coucou tout le monde,vous allez bien ?

Joshua, le père :Oui ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

Lisa, la mère :Bonjour ma puce, tu veux du thé ou du café ?

Mikaël,le frère :Eh ! p'tite sœur,t'es sexy aujourd'hui,tu vas faire des ravages dans ton chemin je-sais-pas-quoi !

He :Le Chemin de Traverse ! Mike je te l'ai répété des milliards de fois ;Mais oui j'ai bien dormi, je voudrais du thé maman s'il te plait. Et Grand Frère pour ton info personnelle nous sommes en été et il fait chaud donc plus de remarques t'en serais reconnaissante

Mike :en tout cas, ça te Va très bien !

He :Merci Mike toi aussi tu es très beau en caleçon

Mike :Merci et assieds toi maintenant on ça refaire les vacances comme chaque année

Et comme toutes les années, les Granger se remémorèrent les vacances et sur le coup de midi Hermione embrassa sa famille et partie pour le Chemin de Traverse.Mais avant, de partir son père lui dit

Josh : Mione, ma chérie n'oublies pas de récupérer des autres badges de préfète en chef.

He ;Oh oui merci de me le rappeler j'avais complètement oublié,Bisous et si il y a un problème j'ai mon portable…Bisous !

Elle arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse avec 10 petite minutes de retard, elle se dirigea rapidement vers son glacier favori,elle aperçu Ron et Harry en terrasse et dés qu'elle fut arrivée à leur niveau :

He :Harry, Ron je suis là

Les eux concernés se retournèrent vivement et ne voyant pas l'Hermione qu'ils s'attendaient à voir, ils reprirent leurs discussions sur les Canons de Chudleys.Hermione ne comprenant pas bien les rejoignit et leur demanda :

He ;Bah, qu'est ce qu'il se passe vous ne m'avez pas vue ?

Ron, Harry :Mione !c'est toi ?

He ;Bah, qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?

Ha :Non mais c'est juste que tu...es...

Ron :Que tu as...tellement...

He :Ah ! bronzée oui les vacances sur la côte d'azur, ça aide !

Ron :oui mais tes cheveux...tes vetements…

Ha ;enfin tout quoi !

Harry et Ron n'en revenaient pas de voir « leur » Mione aussi changée…... ;Sexy...

Ha :Ce qu'on veut dire c'est que les vacances t'ont bien réussie…

He :Oui, mais bon passons comment se sont passé vos vacances ?

Ron :très bonnes, très bonnes…

Ils passèrent ainsi une heure à se raconter leurs vacances lorsque Mione décida qu'il était l'heure d'acheter leurs fournitures.Ils rencontrèrent en chemin plusieurs de leurs condisciples, ainsi que Ginny et Luna.Ils passèrent aussi le bonjour aux Jumeaux qui, en cette période, étaient débordés, ils félicitèrent et complimentèrent Hermione pour son changement.

Georges :Wahouou ! Mione les vacances te réussissent pense y plus souvent t'es renversante

Et là pour illustrer sa parole il fait mine de tomber à la renverse

Fred :Mon imbécile de jumeau a raison, mais c'n'est pas que vous déranger mais on a plains de monde donc repassera l'occasion en revoit tt le monde !

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De son côté Drago, Malefoy, était sur le Chemin de Traverse accompagnés comme toujours de ses deux acolytes :Crabbe et Goyle.Il était en train de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père, il lui avait dit que les seules vacances où il devaient revenir étaient celle de Noël car ils attendaient un hôte de « marque » ,quand il aperçut en compagnie de Weasley et Potter une jeune fille magnifique et extrêmement bien foutue(ce sont les pensée de Draco,je ne m'exprime pas comme ça…).).I se dit qu'aller embêter Weasley et Potter en draguant la nana qui les accompagnait serait drôle mais en voyant qu'elle tenait une lettre de Poudlard, il décida de remettre ses plans au lendemain dans le Poudlard Express. En effet Draco n'avait pas reconnu Hermione qui avait la tête penchée sur sa liste de fourniture, il était indiqué aux élèves qu'ils devaient se procurer un déguisement et un habit de soirée mais que les acheter a Pré au Lard leur serait possible. Après quelques instant, elle se dit que Dumbledore avait des idées trop saugrenues pour être décrypté en marchant et surtout pendant les vacances…. Elle employa un peu de son énergie à convaincre ses deux, mais d'établir pour l'année à venir un programme de devoir et de révisions pour les examens, possibles.Les deux concernés écoutaient distraitement leur meilleure amie, il pensait inconsciemment au changement qui s'était opéré sur Hermione d'habitude si sage et peu soucieux de son apparence sauf en cas d'événements exceptionnels…

He :Donc je pense qu'il faudrait faire un planning très précis...

Ron: Oui , oui…. ,

He : Et des soirées par matières...

Ha : C'est ça…...

He :Et bien sûr en cas d'examens des week-ends de révisons intensives !

Ron :Tout à fait…

He :Non mais vous écouter ce que je dis ou pas ?

Harry, Ron : Euhhhhhhh……

He ;soit je vois ! Bon vu qu'il ne nous manque plus rien, je vais rentrer... et...ah oui j'oubliais de vous dire, j'ai été nommée préfète en chef, donc je risque d'etgre souvent absente pendant le trajet…

Ha :Pas de problème Mione, à demain et je répète ce que les jumeaux t'ont dit tu es magnifique…

Ron :Oui c'est vrai a demain ma petite Mione...

Elle les embrassa tous les deux et se sauva. Dés qu'elle eut passé le Chaudron Baveur :

Ha : Qu'est ce qu'elle a changé

Ron :Ca tu peux le dire

Ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur, prirent de la Poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer au Terrier.Lorsque'Hermione rentra elle demanda a son frère de lui monter un sandwich,elle monta dans sa chambre pour faire l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait acheter ,pour ce la elle s'allongea a plat ventre sur son lit mais à peine ses bras avaient touchés le lit qu'elle tomba endormie et quand son frére arriva, il l'a vit endormie et la coucha sous ses couettes……

Fin du chap si ca vous a plus une petite reviews et meme dans le cas contraire….kisssss

Sarouchka 


	3. L'arrivée a la Gare

Voila c'est le nouveau chapitre j'espere qu'il vous plaira et merci pour les deux reviews ca m'a fait enormements plaisir mmême si elle n'etait pas tres nombreuses... Zillah666:merci tu est pas premiere rewiews donc ters importente j'espere que cette petite suite va te plaire etd is moi ce que tu en penses...kisss Sarouchka Kandy Malfoy:Merci pour ton astuce sur les rewiews ca rique de m'etre utile et merci pour ton gentil commentiare ca ma fait tres plasisire et dis moo ce que t'en pense en rewiwant a la fin kiss... Sarouchka 

Hermione entendit son réveil sonner,sur les coups de 8 heures, et la tête sous les oreillers, elle se dit à elle-même : 

He :Allez, réveille-toi, le train est dans trois heures,et tes bagages ne sont même pas faits.

Elle sortit péniblement des son lit,lorsque son frère déboula dans sa chambre.

Mike :Mione ! devine quoi ?

H : Je sors de mon lit et je suis incapable de deviner quoi que ce soit… 

Mike : Eh bien tu viens de recevoir une lettre de ministère disant que tu avais le droit d'enmener quelqu'un sur le quai 9 3/4 et vu que les parents ont un séminaire…ma soeurette c'est moi qui t'accompagne ..je vais enfin voir a quoi ça ressemble !

He :Quoi ! mais tu es Moldu c'est impossible…

Mike : J e sais bien ils ont envoyé une potion apparemment je dois la prendre pour passer le Portail magique !

He :Bon c'est génial je suis très contente mais je n'ai pas fait mes baggages donc soit un amour et amenes moi un truc a grignoter pendant ce temps là.Et je te previens toutes mes cops vont te sauter dessus..

Mike : En temps normal ça m'aurait pas dérangé ;mais je suis trop amoureux de Katty..

He :Oui,forçément c'est pas des ados hurlantes qui vont te faire oublier ta Katty chérie…

Mike :Tout a fait, petite sœur, alle zje t'attend en bas à tout a l'heure ;et ton petit déj est là.

He :Comment t'as fait ?

Mike :Je l'ai pris en montant j'ai deviné que tu allait me le demander..

He :Merci t'es genial

Mike :Merci ;merci allez dépèche toi !

Hermione ouvrit sa malle et son armoire et commença a lancer des _Failamalle_ pour que tout soit rangé en ordre dans sa malle.Grâce a son excellente des sortilèges elle réussit a mettre d'un coté ses affaires de cours et de l'autre sa multitude de vêtements…1( minutes après son armoire était complètement vide elle utilisa quelques _Récurvite_ pour nettoyer sa chambre et dit a voix haute _Locomotor Barda _et fit descendre tous ses bagages jusqu'au rez de chaussée.Hermione se regarda encore une fois avant de retrouver son frère ,elle avit décidée de marquer le coup pour la rentrée ;elle portait une mini)jupe en jean,des collants opaques,des bottes a talon plat et un tee-shirt assez moulant.Satisfaite ,elle entra dans la cuisine.

Mike :C'est bon Mione,t'es prête ?

He :Oui on y va.

Elle lança un _Reducto_ sur sa valise et la fit rentrer dans son sac à dos.Et monta dans la voiture de son frère, durant le voyage jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross,Mike posa pleins de questions a sa sœur sur le monde des sorciers, et leurs coutumes,Hermione amusée répondait a toutes ses questions en rient devant l'absurdité de certaines

Mike :Est ce qu'on verra une sorcière au nez crochu avec une verrue dessus ?

He : Mais, non espèce de bêta,c'est dans les contes de fées çà !

Mike :Ahhhhh……….

He ;Ca y'est on est arrivés !

Elle sortit de la voiture et prit son frère par le bras.

Mike : On fait couple comme çà tu sais !

He ;Ca te gêne ?

Mike :Mais non !.

Ils passèrent le pilier et se retrouvèrent dans la partie magique.Mike levait les yeux et regardait tout,tandis qu'Hermione cherchait ses amis du regard.En avançant certains se retournait sur eux en se demandant qui était ce couple ce de nouveaux élèves. Hermione aperçut Harry et accéléra pour aller sa rencontre.Elle dit a son frere

He ;Lui c'est Harry mon meilleur ami ! et à côté c'est mon autre meilleur ami,Ron. Viens Mike, je vais te les montrer

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malefoy voyait la jolie inconnue de la veille au bras d'un garçon qui regardait en l'air.Il se renfrogna a l'idée a la vue de son présumé petit copain, mais lorsqu'il aperçut son air ébahi lorsqu'il vu quelqu'un faire léviter sa valise ,il eut un léger sourire,cet ahuri était un moldu ,indigné mais en même temps intrigué qu'un moldu ait pu pénétrer sur la voie sorcière.Il tourna les talons en se disant qu'il chercherait la jeune file plus tard durant le voyage.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione arriva auprès de ses amis.Elle leurs présenta Mike en oubliant de préciser qu'il était son frère.

He :Coucou !

Ron :Mione…

Il la détailla de haut en bas,n'en revenant pas qu'elle ait pue changer en si peu de temps…

Ron : Tu ets plus belle de jour en jour..

Il rougit, ce qui n'échappa pas a Mike qui préféra garder cet information pour lui…

Ha :Oui c'est vrai,mais comment vas tu depuis…hier ?

He :Les gars vous pouvez mettre ma valise dans le train je vais présenter Mike a Parvati et Lavande

Ha :Pas de problème a toute..

Ron : No problemo

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Harry et Ron parlèrent tout bas

Ron :Tu as vu comme elle est sexy aujourd'hui, c'est fou ce qu'elle fait agée

Ha :Oui, t'as vu son copain comme il a l'air protecteur...comme un frère et sa sœur …

Ron :Oui ,ils l'ont l'air bien ensemble,bizarre qu'elle n'en ait pas parlé…mais bon allons-y

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione,au bras de son frère se dirigea vers ses compagnes de chambres.

He :Lavande,Parvati,Ho,Hé !

Lav :Hermione..c'est toi ?..dites moi que je rêve !

Parv : Dis moi ce changement est plus que bénéfique..

Lav : T'es magnifique ma chérie. !

Parvati et Lavande remarquèrent ,le beau gosse qui se trouvait au bras de leurs amie.

Lav :Mais tu ne nous a pas présenté ton petit-ami..

Hermione se retourna et chercha des yeux le pretendu petit-ami..

He :Mon petit-ami ?où çà ?et qui…. ?

Parv :Le bo goss qui est a ton bars..

He :Ah, mais c'ets mon frére,Mikaël.Mike je te presente donc mes copines de chambres :Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

Lavande et Parvati ,a l'annonce d'Hermione se jetèrent un regard entendu.

Parv,Lav : Salut ! ça va ?

Mike :Oui,oui et vous ?

Parv,Lav :Ouiiiii !Meeercii !

Lav :Bon Mione c'est pas pour te presser mais le train va partir, et il ne nous attendra pas….30000 mille ans…

Parv :Oui,Mike ce n'est pas que nous voulions te quitter ,mais on n'a pas le choix..

Lav :mais on espère te revoir très bientôt…

Lav,Parv :Bisous

Mike :Ciao ,les filles !

Lav,Parv :Tchaooo a plus !

Elles montèrent dans le train,et pendant ce temps ,Drago observait la mystérieuse inconnue étreindre tendrement le garçon qui m'accompagnait et pour ne pas assister au baiser d'adieu il rejoignit ses camarades.Mike fit à Hermione ses dernières recommandation de grand frère attentionné.Lui dit qu'elle était magnifique,l'embrassa et s'en fut.Hermione monta dans le train et rejoignit ses amis pour déposer ses affaires.

Voial encore un chapitre...si ca vous plait et que vous voulez connaitre la suite n'hesitez surout pas a laisser une petite rewiews..c'est simple te ca fait tellemnt plaisir.. kiss 


	4. Dans le train

Merci a tous pour vos rewiews vous pouvez pas imaginer dans quel etat j'etait quand j'ai vu les rewiews dans ma boite mail…donc merci merci et encore merci…je me repete…..lol donc voilà les reponses…..

**Jorajho( ) :**Merci pour ta rewiews et on va dire qu'Hermione a un peu oublié de préciser que c'était son frére mais pas volontairement..son inconscient a pris le dessus…mais en fait peut être que c'etait tres réflechi..mystere mystere….Voilà la suite ! jespere que t'apprecieras ! kiss

**Ewilan59 :**merci c'est tres gentil voilà la suite ! kisss

**Sam malefoy :**T'inquiète tu es pardonné car ta rewiew est vraiment trop gentille… .donc j'attend ta rewiew à la fin…. Sinon... lol… ..Voilà la suite… ! kisss

**Diabolikvampyr **:Merci et voilà la suite….kissss !

**Chapitre 3 :Dans le train et retour a Poudlard**

Hermione venait à peine de grimper dans le train que celui)ci s'ébranla et fit son tchou-tchou habituel et se mit a avançer et elle se dit :

He :Bah,ma vieille il était moins une !

Elle se dirigea vers le compartiment de ses amis ou elle retrouva Ginny,Luna et Neville qui avait trouvé une femelle _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ et qui essayait d'en découvrir les propriétes .Hermione embarssa Neville et dit :

He :Bon je prend mes affaires je dois passer le voyages dans le compartiment des préfets et faire des rondes donc on se verra au dîner..ok ?

Tous :OK a tout a l'heure !

Elle se dirigea vers la tête du train..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco était déjà dans le compartiment et ayant vu que la préfète en chef n'était pas là décida de repasser cinq minutes parés pour voir si elle était arrivée…

Hermione arriva dans le compartiment et vu que l'autre préfet n'était pas la ,elle haussa les epaules et se dit qu'elle allait en profiter pour se changer.Elle ferma la porte sans la verouiller a l'aide d'un sort pour que l'autre prefet puisse entrer quand il arriverait.Elle posa sonsac contenant son uniforme et entreprit de recourcir sa jupe et son chemisier en se disnat que quitte a changer autan que la transformation soit totale…Une fois cela fait elle enleva ses bootes,ses colants et son haut,elle etait maintenant en soutif et jupe….elle lanca un sort pour que la musique de son discman retentisse dans le compartiment.Elle commance a se déhacher sur la musique d'une chanteuse Moldue :Gwen stéfanie :If I was a rich Girl !.Elle dansiat et ne vu pas arriver derriere la porte un garcon au cheveux blond…

Draco repassa devant le compartiment et vu avec étonnement l'inconnue de la Gare et du Chemin de Traverse se déhancher en minijupe et soutien-gorge..il ne put s'empecher de la détailler des pieds a la tête en restant quelques instant sur sa poitrine et ses fesses..(c'est bien un mec lui !).Puis il se décida a entrere pour faire connaissance et lui demander ce qu'elle faisit dans le compartiemnt réservé au prefets.

Dra :Excusez-moi Mlle ,ce n'est pa sque votre présence me dérange mais vous etes dans un lieu réservé pour les prefets et votre présence n'est pas auotisée..croyez moi bien que j'en suis desolé …

Hermione a la vue de Malefoy Poussa un petit cri et n'eut même pas le réflexe de prendre une tee-shirt pour se couvrir.

He :Malefoy ..qu'est ce que tyu fait là ?…

Dra :Quoi ?mais comment connais tu mon nom..on ne nous a pas présenté pourtant ?

He :Toujours aussi stupide a ce que je voit…

Dra :Non ,impossible tu ne peut pas etre ..Granger. !

He :Et bah si figure toi que c'est bien moi !surpris ?

Dra :Que tu sois préfete ca ne m'étonne qu'a moitié je te l'avoue mais c'est de te voir comme ça qui m'étonne le plus……

Hermione nota qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce ton hautain et supérieur en lui disant cela….

He :Bon j'aimerai me changer peux tu sortir s'il te plait ?

Dra :Ah non je suis là et je compte bine y rester…tu sais Granger tu ne seras pas le première et certainement pas la dernière fille que je verrai en sous-vetements..

Hermione allait s'enerver quand elle prit sur elle et se dit que Malefoy allait surement s'attendre a ce qu'elle hurle et se fâche donc elle choisit de changer de tactique…

He ;très bien si c'est ce que tu veux…

Et là sous les yeux ébahis de Draco elle enleva sa jupe et devoila un petit string en dentelle rouge…Draco secoua la tête en pensa « Putain qu'est ce qu'elle est bien foutue ! »Hermione voyant qu'il la regardait avec des yeux rond comme des billes, lui demanda :

He :Et toi tu ne te changes pas ?

Draco pour ne pas se faire dépasser par Granger lui dit

Drac :Si !qu'est ce que tu crois ?mais en même temps me changer en même temps qu'une sang..que toi ! ca ne me branche pas trop ,j'ai pas envie que tu me sautes dessus !

He :Crois moi il n'y a aucun risques..Mais je pensais bien que tu n'avais pas le courage de la faire..

Draco a ces mots se dit qu'il était piégé..il ne pouvait pas ne pas relever le défi il était Draco Malefoy quand même..alors la mort dans l'âme il dit

Dra :Très bien alors tu l'auras voulu..mais ne t'évanoui pa sje te porterai aucun secours de toute manière…

Draco se déshabilla il était en caleçon, et Hermione en soutif string…Ils réflechirent tous le sdeux a l'étrange situation dans laquelle il se trouvaient..Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit

Dra :Tu sais que toutes les filles de Poudlard rêverait d'être a ta place….

He :Je la leur donnent dés qu'elle veulent en plus je ne vois pas vraiment bien pourquoi ?

Hermione mentait en disant cela…Malefoy était mais alors foutu comme un Dieu..le Quidditch l'avait musclé..il avait des tablettes de chocolat a faire fondre n'importe qui et des pectoraux…… Elle vida son esprit en se disant que c'était Malefoy et que ce garçon n'avait absolument aucune qualité a part le fait d'être foutu comme un dieu…

He :Bon tu peu t'écarter j'aimerai m'habiller si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Dra :Mais vas y fait comme chez toi……

Tous deux s'habillèrent sans faire d'histoires et Hermione regarda l'heure et vu qu'il lui restait une heure et demi avant que les préfets ne les rejoignent donc elle décida de dormir un peu pour être en forme..Elle s'allongea sur la banquette et se roula en boule ,elle ne mit pas longtemps a s'endormir .Draco qui lisait la gazette,la referma et vu qu'elle s'était endormi ,il ne pu s'empêcher de dire

Dra :Oh lala qu'est ce qu'elle a changée,elle devenue canonissime !

Ces mots réveillèrent Hermione, qui décida de faire semblant de dormir pour vois ce que Draco allait faire..IL se leva et s'approcha d'elle,elle fit semblant de bouger dans son sommeil et s'étendit plus sur la banquette pour laisser une vue plus prenante sur elle a Draco,elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela mais elle le faisait c'est tout…Draco sursauta quand Hermione bougea,et heureux il vu qu'ainsi il avait une meilleure vue sur elle.Il la re-détailla mais de manière plus insistante, et quand il eut finit il se pencha et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur sa joue et murmura a l'aide de sa baguette :_Apparecium_ en pensant a une couverture ,une moelleuse couverture apparut sur Hermione qui sourit imperceptiblement et se rendormit en rêvant d'un certain blond. Draco quant a lui décida d'aller faire une petite ronde pour voir si tout se passait bien dans le train et aussi pour patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de préfets des différentes maisons.5 minutes avant que les autres arrivent Hermione se réveilla et remarqua que Draco qui était revenu s'était assoupi sur sa banquette,elle l'observa et se dit que malgré le fait qu'elle le haïsse plus que tout il était très mignon avec cette petit mèche qui lui barrait le front.et qu se soulevait lorsqu'il respirait un peu fort…Puis elle entendit du bruit dans les couloirs et décida de réveiller le Serpentard pour accueillir les élèves.

He :Et…Draco réveille toi les autres arrivent.

Draco grogna et lui repondit d'une voix ensomeillée mais tres gentille

Dra :Hein ?quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

He :Bah reveille -toi les prefets arrivent dans quelques secondes..

Dra :Ah d'accord merci Granger..

Hermione s'etonna qu'il la remercie mais oublia ce détail avec l'arrivée de élèves

He :Bonjour a tous je suis Hermione Granger et je suis la nouvelle préfete en chef et voici mon collégue…..

Dra :Draco Malefoy de Serpentard ,salut..

He :Donc au cours de la réunion nous allons établir le planning des rondes, des entraînements de Quidditch etc…

Dra :Voilà quelqu'un a des questions concernant l'année a venir…

Ils s'assirent tous et Hermione et Draco commencèrent a leurs exposer leurs idées pour les rondes et surtout pour les entgrînements toute la difficultés était de ne pas s'enmeler le spinceaux, alors qu'Hermione s'appretait a prendre la parole ,un parchemin apparu en provenance de Dumbledore :

_Chers préfets cette année j'ai décidé de mettre en place un projet qui me tiens a cœur, le rapprochement entre les maisons, c'est pourquoi la majorité des cours seront avec la maisons jummelée a la votre ,les couples de maison seront :_

_-Gryffondor/Serpentard _

_-Poufsouffle/Serdaigle_

_Je laisse aux préfets l'organisation de rondes et des entraînements de Quidditch._

_Bonne chance et a bientôt_

_Albus Dumbledore,Directeur_

Hermoine leurs lu la nouvelle idée de leurs directeur son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vue qu sa maison était avec celle de Serpentard et se surprit a maudire son directeur avec ses idées saugrenues..

Draco eut un air surpris a l'annonce de la nouvelle mais ne manifesta aucune émotion comme il savait si bien le faire. Hermione s'appretait a discuter avec les prefts losrqu'elle reçue un autre parchemin surgit de nulle-part mais cette fois ci il y avait marqué : « _à l'attention de Mlle Hermione Granger et Mr Draco Malefoy uniquement. »_

Elle appela Malefoy et tout deux ouvrirent la miscive :

_Comme chaque années les préfets en chef se doivent de partager les mêmes appartements,Vous aurez chacun votre chambre mais votre salle de bain sera commune je compte sur vous pour honorer votre fonction en vous respectant l'un l'autre… Je vous demande donc dés votre arrivée a Poudlard de rejoindre le proffeseur McGonagall qui vous montrera vos appartement ainsi vous pourrez y déposer vos bagages que vous aurez au préalable enmennez avec vous…_

_Je compte sur vous pour la bonne marche du projet de cette année pour ainsi être certain de bon choix que j'ai fait en vous choisissant pour représenter les préfets._

_Albus Dumbledore,Directeur_

A ce moment Hermione et Draco se regardèrent intensément en se fusillant du regard comme si cette régle sui était présent depuis des années n'était due qu'a la présence de l'autre.

Dra :Oh Merlin ,pourquoi m'infliger ça a moi…

He :Si tu penses que ça m'amuse de vivre quelques mètres de moi tu te trompes lourdement …

Dra :Pour une fois on est du même avis, bon cela va être assez pénible comme ça donc on va clore le sujet si tu veux bien ?……

He :Sans aucun problème

Dra :Bon vous autre j'ai pensé qu'apres l'annonce de ce cher Dumbo nous allons tout simplement faire les rondes et le sentrainements par couples de maisons.

Aucuin de élèves présent ne saisir ce que disait Hermione … sauf Hermione qui devant l'air ahuri des élève surpris et suspicieux en charge les explication

He :Non mais vraiment c'ets pa strés compliqué je vais vous expliquer..Malefoy si ej me trompe tu m'arrêtes…Voilà par exemple :Lundi les Gryffondors seront en entrainement donc les Serpentards feront le srondes et vices versa pour le Mardi…

Elle s'adresssa a Draco

He :C'est ça ?

Dra :Oui c'est ça… tu n'es peut être pas aussi bête que ça finalement…

A ce moment Ernir McMillan qui avait repris confiance au fil des explications dit

Ern : Oui mais il y a un probleme pour un soir par semaine et pour le week-end…

He : Mais non le week-end ce sont les profs qui s'en chargent et le soir de la semaine restant ce sera Malefoy et moi…

Ern :Ah d'accord je comprend.

He : Bon je vais faire le planning avec Malefoy et vous allez les recevoir par note volante dans vos compartiments dans quelques minutes… A toute a l'heure !

Les préfetes repartirent et Draco regarda Hermione qui etablissait a une vitesse fulgurante le planning.Lorsqu'elle eut finie exactement 2min30sec aprés la sortie des prefets elle montra la feuille a Draco qui ne put s'empecher de remarquer sa jolie écriture ronde :

Lundi :Entrainement Poufsousffle –Ronde Serdaigle

Mardi :Entrainement Serdaigle -Ronde Poufsousffle

Mercredi :Ronde Prefets en Chefs

Jeudi :Entrainement Serpentard-Ronde Gryffondor

Vendredi :Entrainement Gryffondor- Ronde Serpentard

Samedi et Dimanche :Ronde Professeurs

He :Alors ca te vas ?

Dra :Je n'aime pas le dire mais c'est parfait…

Hermione jubila intérieurement et jeta un sortilège protéiforme sur sa feuille

He :_Duplicata octavia_

Huit feuilles apparurent et Hermione utilisa un sortilège d'explusion mélanger a un de lévitation pour les faires rejoindrent leurs destinataires

He : _Wingardo expulso _

Les notes partirent rapidement et Hermione reflechit a l'année précedente… Quinze minutes après ils arrivèrent. Le sdeux prefets en chef monterent seuls dans une diligence avec leurs bagages e la diligence partie avant le autres afin de permettre au prefets de déposer leurs affaires chez eux…

Voilà c'est fini, et c'etait long(8pages sur Word j'espere que vous apprecierez l'effort) …lol kiss et rewiews svp

SAROUCHKA WITH LOVE :o)


	5. Installation

Coucou voilà le nouveau Chapitre… et je voulais m'excuser pour le precedent chapitre ..je vous explique..j'etait préssée de vous les poster donc j'ai completement zapper le correction des fautes… ! Vous m'excusez ? Dsl pour le retard mais conseil de classe..fin des cours et Cie… Bon Les **RAR** et ensuite le chapitre….Bonne lecture et don't forget…Rewiews !

**Arwenajane :**Voila la suite et merci de ton enthousiasme ! kisss

**Sam Malefoy :**Tout d'abord excuse moi pour ton ordi et pour quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé et tkt loin de moi l'idée de vs ou de te tuer que ferais-je sans lecteurs ? Et n'allons pa strop vite le don est une chose particuliére et perso j'ai bien cherché en moi et bah je lai pô trouvé mais meric quand même kisssssssss !

**Dragonia :**Voilà la suite et contente que ca te plaise !kiss

**Wendy Malefoy :** Grace a tes rewiews je vois un peu l'evolution de schapitres et ton idées de bêta est bonnne même tre smais qui ? telle ets la question si tu a s une odée je suis preneuse kiss et j'espere que celui ci te plaira .

**Panth **:Voilà la suite….j'esper e que ca va te plaire !

**Xs Malefoy :** Oui j'avoue qu'une camera ca donnerait un truc de ouf,genre l'air chargé d'electricité… lol voilà la suite…kissssss

Chapitre 4 :Découverte et Installation 

Lorsqu'il franchirent le portail de Poudlard ,Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration…Ca y était elle était chez elle,avec ses amis,elle se sentit bien et décida de vivre a fond les deux dernières années qui lui restait a passé … Elle réfléchissait et son regard dériva sur Draco qui avait le regard plongé sur le paysage qui défilait a la fenêtre ,Tout en le regardant encore te encore comme elle l'avait déjà fait dans le train.Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vrai petit copain… Quelques histoires de vacances mais rien de plus et comme toute les filles elle se rendait compte que cela lui pesait un tantinet….Hermione prit le résolution de passer plus de temps avec ses amies comme Parvati,Lavande et bien sur Ginny…Mais aussi avec Ron ,Harry et les autres garçons de sa classe…Elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose durant toute ces années…

Draco réfléchissait a l'année qui allait commencée et au fond de lui il sentait que quelque chose allait et avit changé ,il n 'aurait pas été capable de dire quoi ,mais il le sentait ,cela ne s'expliquait pas…

Arrivés devant les portes de l'imposant château, ils descendirent et firent léviter leurs valises jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall sans échanger un mot.une fois devant le porte Hermione toqua et une voix leurs répondit :

Allez y c'est ouvert vous pouvez entrez.dit McGonagall

Tous deux entrèrent en ayant pris soin de déposer leurs bagages à l'entrée.

Bonjour Mlle Granger et Mr Malefoy,vous êtes ici car en conseil des professeurs nous avons jugés que vous étiez les plus aptes pour gérer les préfets de Poudlard, et nous espérons que vous vous montrerez a la hauteur de la tâche en faisant preuve d'une exemplarité constante et a toute épreuve…vous avez je suppose ,dans le tain,établit le planning de l'année concernant les rondes et le Quidditch.Mais je dois vous informez que Vous devez aussi choisir les dates des weeks-ends a Pré au lard ainsi que les dates des différents bals qui seront donnés au cours de l'année,et d'ailleurs a ce propos,combien de bals souhaiteriez vous organisez ?demanda McGonagall

Eh bien…dit Draco.

Je pensais qu'un par trimestre serait une bonne idée….dit Minerva

Eh bien il y en aurait un a Halloween pour le 1er trimestre,un a Noël pour le 2ème et un a la St Valentin pour le 3ème …Et aussi nous pourrions en faire un a la fin de l'année juste avant les vancances ? qu'en dites vous professeurs ?

Cela me paraît une bonne idée Miss Granger…..Mr Malefoy ?

Ca me va..dit Draco d'un ton traînant qui ne surprenait plus personne

Bon alors le problème est réglé, j'en informerai le directeur,maintenant suivez moi je vais vous montrez vos appartements…

Ils la suivirent tous les deux dans les couloirs de Poudlard,arrivées au troisième étage, elle les emmena devant un tableau représentant une clairière qui semblait datée de Merlin l'Enchanteur,tant elle était féerique et semblait chargée de magie…

Bien je vous laisse choisir le mot de passe,dans quelques instant une créature va apparaître dans la toila et vous lui donnerez le mot de passe choisi… Nous nous verrons au festin de début d'année.dit McGonagall.

Bien professeur.dirent Hermione et Draco.

**0o°o0**

Ils se jetèrent un regard furtif, et attendirent l'arrivée (du messie …lol) De la créature, au bout de quelques secondes une Nymphe sortie du feuillages et s'adressa au deux préfets.

Bonjour je suis la Nymphe des sentiments…Je suis la gardienne de vos appartements…mais je serais présente seulement lorsque le sentiment le plus pur sera ressentis dans ces pièces,dans les autres cas ce sera une autre créature légendaire qui gardera le tableau… Sachez qu'une seule fois dans l'année le changement de mot de passe sera autorisé…Sur ce je vous laisse choisir…

Hermione pensait a « espoir », ou a « amitié »… et elle interrogea Draco.

Alors que suggères tu ?demanda t'elle.

Eh bien cela va te paraître sûrement bizarre… mais je pensais a « coopération » vu que nous allons être obligés d'en faire preuve tout au long de l'année.dit Draco presque timidement.

Hermione afficha un air de stupeur, elle ouvrit la bouche et fit des yeux ronds, avait elle bine entendu ,Malefoy avait –il dit le mot « coopération » … non c'est un rêve… c'est impossible.

Pardon, peut-tu répéter ?demanda Hermione.Je n'ai pas bien entendue.

Non , je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée… j'avais dit « coopération »,mais apparemment ca ne te conviens pas on va changer, si tu veux.dit Malefoy a voix basse, l'air paniqué.

Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée !

Elle se tourna vers la nymphe et lui dit :

Le premier mot de passe de cette année est : « Coopération » !

Très bon choix les enfants , vous pouvez maintenant entrer dans les appartements.

La nymphe retourna se cacher dans le feuillage,et le tableau s'ouvrit sur un petit corridor où des tentures d'un côté rouge et or et de l'autre vert et argent, étaient accrochée. Draco laissa passer Hermione et ils avancèrent tous deux dans le corridor qui menait a leurs salle commune :Elle était circulaire avec de chaque coté de la port d'entrée d'immenses bibliothèque, une grande table, où était disposés des chaises. Il y avait deux canapés dont seule la vue pouvait déjà vous reposer. Et a l'opposé de la porte d'entrée trois escaliers montaient en colimaçon.Celui de droite montait vers la chambre du Vert et Argent , celui de gauche vers la chambre Rouge et Or et enfin celui du milieu vers la salle de bain.

Ils visitèrent la salle commune, la salle de bain où Hermione ne pût retenir un cri d'admiration devant la taille de la baignoire, en effet elle avait plutôt la taille d'une piscine. Tout au long de la visite Draco n'avait pas dit un mot, il réfléchissait…

**0o°o0**

Pensée de Draco :Pourquoi ais-je été embarrassé devant elle lorsque j'ai donné mon idée de mot de passe… elle a changée et ça me perturbe…Oh mais ça ne va pas je suis Draco.Lucius.Malefoy… et je dois arrêter de me prendre la tête avec des histoires de filles…une sang de bourbe qui plus est…

**0o°o0**

Pensée d'Hermione :Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui ,il était gêné tout a l'heure..je ne comprend plus rien…en tout cas ces appartements sont géniaux, ca va être une année…GENIALE !

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table pour discuter de la salle de bains et des règles de vies :

Bon je propose,que pour la salle de bain, le matin nous l'ayons une demi-heure chacun…Mais on ne va pas faire d'horaire, c'est au premier qui y seras … Ca te va ?dit Hermione

Oui, c'est bien mais on va installer un sort pour que si quelqu'un y reste plus longtemps que prévu il en soit éjecté…ok ?acquiesça Draco.

Très bien, ah oui pas de fêtes sans avoir prévenu l'autre une semaine avant… et jusqu'à Deux heures maximum !.

Trois heures !

D'accord trois heures mais pas plus.accepta Hermione.

Bon je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre, ah oui j'ai pensé a quelque chose…vu qu ..nous allons cohabiter…pendant toute l'année…nous pourrions nous appeler …par nos prénoms…non c'est une mauvaise idée, a toute a l'heure…dit Hermione très vite comme si elle avait peur des mots qu'elles prononçait.

Granger.. rendez vous a vingt heure pour aller dans la Grande Salle, on doit dîner avec les profs.dit Draco d'un ton suffisant.

Hermione fit léviter sa valise et se dirigea vers la chambre Rouge et Or.Quand Darco l'interpella.

Hermione…est ce que ça te dit si nous échangeons nos chambres pour le premier trimestre ?

Voilà je m'arrête et si vous voulez la suite..et bien je veux une explosion de rewiew dans ma boite mail…donc une chose a faire cliquer en bas a gauche ! c'est très rapide essayer lol kisssssssss a vous tous et a bientôt et sachez que la suite ne dépend que de vous………… 


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou a tous désolé d'avoir été aussi longue(les vacs….et tout et tout)Bon voilà j'espere que vos vacs ont été aussi bonnes que les miennes qui ont eu l'avantage d'être accompagnées par HP6,sinon pas de spoiler du 6ème j'attendrai sa sortie en Octobre sinon de gros bisous a tous…and Don't Forget REWIEWS !

**Sam Malefoy :Bonne question et puis on a tous quelque chose de caché..reste avoir celui de H…… Bonne lecture et merci**

**Diabella :Oui tkt y en aura mais j'aime bien tirer en longuer mais ca va pas tarder je comprne d que ca fasse long et merci**

**the rasmusj'adore : je me depeche…mais dsl pour l'attente et …merci !**

**arwenajane ;d'accord je continue ainsi ..du moins j'essaie kiksss**

**Bibiche :Désolée d'avoir ete aussi longue ! biensur que je veux ca me ferai plaisir..si ta msn on pourrait discuter…envoi moi un mail en tout cas ta rewiew est geniale elle m'a fait enormement plaisir ! gros bisous et contacte moi ! kiss**

**Gaëllle :Mais non t'es pas gonflée et je m'excuse pour l'attent mais « angoisse de la page blanche » sur ce kiss et bonne llecture**

**Sabrina malefoy :Merci pour ta rewiew et bonne lecture…kiss**

**Melissa :Et bien voilà …Bonne lecture kiss**

**Angel Malefoy :Voilà je suis enretard …tu me pardonnes ?**

**Bon voili voilou je me ré-excuse pour le retardconsicérable mais que voulez vous ?ah oui la suite bon bah voilà !**

Chapitre 5 Hermione n'en revenait pas, son pire ennemi l'avait appelé par son prénom et non seulement, il lui avait propsé qu'ils echangent leurs chambres…Elle secoua la tête. 

-Eiuh je crois que j'ai pas bien compris, tu n'as pas proposé qu'on echangent nos chambres,demanda Hermione

-Bah …si,dit Draco soudain mal a l'aise

-Eh bien pourquoi pas, je pense que ca peut être une bonne idée ca peut aider pour notre collaboration…Mais j'aimerai quand même passer la premiere semaine dans la mienne et on en rediscute après…tu es d'accord

-Oui, ca me va bon bah a tout,dit Draco

Draco avait pris un air neutre mais son inconscient lui chuchota…

-Quelle bonne idée ,elle a eu comme ça la chmabre sera impregné d'elle…Content ?

-N'importe quoi ,dit Draco a voix haute

Hemrioen se retourna :

-Qu est ce qui il y a ?

-Non, non rien

Ils montérent dans le chambre pour se changer et ils virent poser que leurs lites ,ainsi que tous les éleves de Poudlard une note :

« A partir de cette année les éleves sont autorisés a dîner dans la tenue qu'il leur plaira,a condition qu'elle ne soit ni provocante ,vulguaire etc…

Bien a vous tous…

Votre directeur Albus Dumbledore »

Hemrione lue avec attention la note puis la reposa et commença a ranger ses affaires.Un efois cela fait elle choisi les vetements qu'elle allait porter pour le dîner :Un jean,un debardeur blanc assez decolleté et des sandales blanches, elle ne voulait pas ressemblé a une decoration de Noël, ell avait donc opté pour quelque chose de simple.Elle posa ses habits sur le lits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.elle posa un peignoir moelleux sur la table prés de la douche ainsi qu'une serviette pour ses cheveux, elle se déshabilla.Elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation,car ayant l'habitude de chanter sous la douche ,elle ne voulait pas que Malefoy soit au courant.

Elle entra et fit couler l'eau sur elle et commenca a chanter une chanson qui lui venait naturellement a l'esprit :L'amour brille sous les étoiles du Roi Lion(c'est un peu gangan mamis tellement mignon).

-C'est terrible c'est affreux…Quoi…Et il se moque de nous…Qui…l'amour s'amène et nous pauvres pouilleux il nous jette tous les deux…Ahh…Sous les diamants des étoiles…Quels magique univers..Mais dans cette romantique atmosphère ça sent mauvais dans l'aiiiirrrrrrrrrrr…dit Hermione en rigolant

-Car l'amour brille sous les étoiles….d'une étrange lueur…la terre entiere en parfaite harmonie, vis un moment royal.chantonna doucement Hermione.

Mais pendant ce temps là elle n'avait pas entendu a cause de sson sort d'insonorisation…Que Malefoy était entré dans la salle d'eau…Lui aussi n'avait rien vu et ce n'est qu'en entendant le couplete chanté par Hermione que quelque chose en lui le poussa à chanter la suite tout en sachant que la jeune fille ne l'entendrait pas.

--Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime,mais comment lui avouer mon secret,mes problèmes…impossible elle serait trop blessée

La Gryffondor qui s'était interrompue pour se mettre du shampoing reprit au moment ou Draco s'était arrêté et bizarrement pas au moment ou elle s'était arrêtée…

-Quel lourd secret cache t'il derriere tant de rancœur…Moin je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil qui régne dans mon cœur.

Et comme par magie il reprirent tout deux le refrain sans se douter que l'autre le faisait aussi :

-L'amour brille sous les étoiles illuminant leurs cœurs, sa lumiére éclaire a l'infini un sublime espoir…

Draco s'en fut de la salle de bain au moment ou Hermione sortait.Car elle n'était pas au courant de sa présence dans la salle de bain,du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait car la jeune femme avait tourné la tête en sortant de la douche et avait vu une chevelure blonde passé par la porte mais avait décidée de ne rien dire…

Elle s'habilla tout en reflechissant a l'étrange proposition de Draco,devait elle ou non accepter de changer de chambre pour le premier trimestre ?

Elle s'habillait et ayant fini elle decida d'aller chercher Malefoy pour le dîner.Elle toqua a sa porte, et au bout de cinq minute n'entendant pas de réponses elle l'entrouvrit légèrement.Et là elle vit …Voilà fin du chapitre

Lol non donc je reprend

Elle vit Malefoy torse nu a la fenetre face au soleil couchant.Il portait un pantalon noir qui sous le genou était rentré dans des bottes noires en cuir noir et sur ,la chaise du bureau il y avait posé une chemise en soie vert bouteille très foncée, qui sous certains effets de lumière montrait un gris très lumineux.Qui pensa Hermione irait parfaitement avec ses yeux…

Elle s'avança pour signaler au Serpentard sa présence.

Darco se retourna vivement, et comme si il avait été perdu dans ses pensées se secoua la tête en faisant tombée une meche blonde sur ses yeux.En voyant Hermione il eut un sourire imperceptible.

Et s'avanca rapidement vers qu'elle était une intruse elle recula et se cogna contre le mur.

-Granger,qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demanda t'il.

-Euh et bien je voulais…comment dire…hésita t'elle.

-Juste m'admirer…ou bien comtempler ce que tu n'auras jamais ?la questionna Draco tout en mettant sa chemise(sans pour autant le fermer…)

-Qu'est ce que tu peux avoir comme ego,c'est impressionnant !Mias non figure toi que j'ai reflechi a ta proposition et je suis d'accord…Mais a une condition reprit-elle.Que pour la premiere semaine j'y dorme quand même…dit-elle en reprenant une contenance.

-Eh bah…ca me va donc la semaine prochaine on déménage…OK ?

-Tres bien.dit la jeune fille.

-Bon maintenant j'ai des choses a faire,et je te serais gré de sortir.

Hermione sortit sans un mot de plus en marmonnant

-Pourquoi je resterai de tout façon…Il a un grain quelque part…c'est sur !

-Je t'ai entendu Granger.Bon appetit quand même.

Hermione sortit et retrouva Ron,Harry,Ginny et tout les Gryffondors our le dîner,tandis que les Serpentards retrouvait ses compagnons de chambres.Le dîner se passa joyeusement car tous avait des millions de choses a se raconter. Heùrione dit en revoir a ses amis et se dirigea vers sa salle commune où elle prit un livre et s'installa dans un fauteuil moelleux.Quelques minutes après Le vert et argent entra,dans la salle commune jeta un regard a la jeune fille,monta vers sa chambre et lui lança un bonne nuit …Il referma le porte et Hermione regarda dans sa direction et partit se coucher

Fin du chap j'espere que ca vous a plus et a la prochaine


	7. Entent et petites contrariétés

Alors ? Mes petits lecteurs…comment allez vous et bien moi pour ceux que ça intéresse très bien…Je m'excuse encore pour le retard que j'ai pris…Je vous jure que je vais me rattraper, que si vous reviewer bien sur…allez place au RARS

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi **:Je voulais juste te dire que j'adore ton pseudo, et merci pour ta reviews...et puis Poudlard est un château magique donc on peut se permettre quelques fantaisies…non ?allez bisous

**Xs Malefoy **:Lol merci pour ta rewiew, mais non il a pas de grain c pour imager, mais pour le roi lion c'était mon rêve de le caser donc je lai fait contente que ça t'ai plu.

**Sarah Back :**Merci pour ta review et pour les converses je vais essayer d'arranger ça…..je vais voir ce que je peux faire ….lol allez kiss et bonne lecture !

**Kandy Malefoy :**Bah oui mais il faut laisser le temps que les choses arrivent, ils vont pas se sauter dessus dès le début (c'est pas des lapins...lol)Allez kiss et bonne lecture j'espère que ça

te plaira… !

**Bibiche :**Bon bah c'est ma bétâ…beaucoup de bisous

**Lyra Parry :**Bah que veux tu l'amour ,la chanson la barrière est très fine entre les deux…kiss

Allez place au petit mot de la bétâ : Hi, un espace rien qu'à moi . Merci beaucoup Sarouchka !

Eh bien voilà, je suis Bibiche, et c'est moi qui suis chargée de la correction de ce texte :

Je n'écris pas sur (trop compliqué pour mon petit cerveau), mais j'ai déjà travaillé sur TWWO... Si vous cherchez une bétâ, je peux très bien cumuler plusieurs fics, alors contactez moi !

Je laisse maintenant place au chapitre que vous attendiez tous, et qui, bien entendu, est la propriété exclusive de Sarouchka, et de JK Rowling, accessoirement ;

Voici le chapitre :

Lorsqu' elle se réveilla, elle prit une grande inspiration, s'étira et sauta au bas de son lit. Elle mit sa serviette sous le bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais malheureusement cette dernière était fermée. Elle maugréa et cria :

-Allez ,Malefoy, active-toi t'es pas seul ici !

En attendant qu'il ait fini elle décida de préparer son sac :

-Voyons, donc aujourd'hui lundi, c'est à dire deux heures de potions, deux heures de métamorphoses, et après le déjeuner heures de runes anciennes , et pour finir, arithmancie...

Elle plaça les affaires dont elle allait avoir besoin et patienta jusqu'à la sortie de Malefoy. Elle prit sa douche rapidement, passa son uniforme et se rendit dans la grande salle ou elle retrouva ses meilleurs amis : Ron et Harry. Elle nota au passage que Ron avait pris une belle teinte orangée qui allait à merveille avec ses cheveux.

-Coucou les gars, vous avez passés une bonne nuit , demanda t elle en s'asseyant.

-Oui, mais tu nous as manqué, dit Harry. Mais, enfin pas dans un sens sexu…euh , enfin je m'embrouille, bafouilla t il d'un air gêné.

-Oui, j'ai compris c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, dit elle en riant.

Elle salua Parvati, Ginny et Lavande qui avaient une discussion à voix basse en regardant Ron, qui comme à son habitude n'avait pas vu ce qui se tramait derrière son dos (désolé petit spoiler tome 6…).

Elle finit son petit dej' et dit à ses amis qu'elle les attendait devant la salle de potions.

Elle descendit vers les cachots et s'adossa au mur sans voir que non loin d'elle, une personne était dans l'ombre... Elle fixait le mur en réfléchissant à ses perspectives d'avenir. L'ombre se déplaça et s'avança vers elle à pas feutrés (et notre pauvre Mione plongée dans ses pensées ne vit rien ,et l'ombre sortit un couteau, l'égorgea et la laissa là se vidant de son sang…lol très drôle non ?). La silhouette lui posa une main sur l'épaule, lui faisant pousser un petit cri et sursauter.

-Malefoy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ,demanda t elle.

-La même chose que toi, j'attends que le cour commence, répondit t il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais tu n'es pas avec tous tes amis , demanda Hermione sarcastiquement.

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot amitié, tu as des amis et moi non, ce sont juste des chiens qui me craignent, murmura t il en se parlant a lui même...

Hermione n'en revenait pas... « Il a dû penser tout haut », se dit elle.

Malefoy ne s'en était apparemment pas rendu compte et était plongé dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres élèves aucun des deux ne brisa le silence.

Les voyant ensemble, certains s'étonnèrent, mais ils finirent par se dire qu'ils avaient dû faire une réunion et rentrèrent dans la salle de potion.

Le professeur Rogue entra en coup de vent dans la salle et s'adressa à eux sur un ton sec :

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à avoir réussi vos Buses en Potions et ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, cependant je suis impressionné par le nombre de Griffondor...

Ron réprima un cri : ils n'étaient que quatre Griffondors. Hermione lui lança un regard qui lui intimait de se taire.

Rogue reprit de sa voix glaciale :

-Cette année vous travaillerez par binômes de maisons différentes. Les groupes sont inscrits au tableau.

Tous les élèves regardèrent où se trouvaient leurs noms. Et par le plus grand des hasards, la jeune rouge et or se retrouva avec le prince des Serpentards...

Harry lui jeta un regard compatissant et se dirigea vers Pansy Parkinson, tandis que Ron rejoignait Ernie McMillan.

-Vous allez commencer par « La Floralia», cette potion permet a ceux qui la boivent de voir le bon côté des choses et des personnes pendant vingt quatre heures, dit le Maître des Potions...

-Bien, je propose que tu ailles chercher les ingrédients dans la réserve pendant que je coupe les fleurs... Ok , demanda Hermione.

-Ouais, si tu veux, lui répondit le blond d'une voix nonchalante...

Il se dirigea vers la réserve, prit les ingrédients, se rassit et suivit les instructions que leur donnait « Le grand livre des Potions, niveau 6 » par Sandra Géfroi.

Tous deux ajoutèrent au fur et à mesure les ingrédients dans le chaudron, sans s'adresser la parole.

Lorsque le vert et argent rompit le silence :

-A propos, Granger…Je voulais savoir…Si on pourrait s'appeler par …Nos prénoms… ?

-Euh, répondit Hermione... Je ne sais pas, ça fait beaucoup de questions étranges en très peu de temps…Je ne suis pas contre, mais laisses moi le temps de m'y faire…Draco…

Le professeur prit la parole :

-Bon, maintenant votre potion devrait être finie. Une personne de chaque binôme devra tester la potion à chaque cours, et cette fois ci ce sera au tour des Griffondors…Mais qui peut me dire quelle est la particularité de « La Floralia » lorsqu'elle est préparée à deux ?

Le Professeur vit qu'aucune main, à part celle de cette Granger, ne se levait.

Il poussa un long soupir :

-Miss Granger, à vous…

-Lorsque deux personnes préparent la potion, ses pouvoirs ne s'appliquent qu'aux deux préparateurs, répondit t elle...

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que par exemple…Seule moi verrais les bons côtés de Draco aujourd'hui…

A ces mots Ron et Harry s'étouffèrent. Avaient-ils bien entendus, leur Mione avait-elle appelé la fouine…Par son prénom ?

Les paroles de Rogue confirmèrent leur horreur :

-Bonne réponse Miss Granger, et je remarque que vos rapports avec Mr Malefoy ont évolués… Vous utilisez vos prénoms… Je vous en félicite, après tout c'est bien là le but que s'est fixé notre cher Directeur... (je te hais Rogue je te Hais avec un grand H.)

Hermione ne sut que répondre et regarda ses racines de fleurs. Comme pour la sauver la cloche retentit. Rogue leur ordonna de boire leurs potions avant de sortir de la salle. Hermione but d'un trait la sienne et fila en Métamorphoses.

Harry et Ron la rattrapèrent au moment où elle entrait dans la salle de cours et le regard du Professeur McGonagall les dissuada d'adresser la parole a Hermione.

Cependant à la fin du cours, après qu'Hermione eut réussi à transformer un bol de glaçons en petit brasier, ce qui soit dit en passant était une tâche très ardue, et alors qu'ils descendaient déjeuner, ses deux meilleurs amis lui dirent :

-Ce qui se passe avec Malefoy ne concerne que toi, mais nous sommes là, et nous ne comprenons plus rien depuis que tu n'es plus dans la tour Griffondor...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons, et merci de me rappeler que je peux compter sur votre soutien !

Elle en prit un sous chaque bras et ils s'installèrent tous les trois à la table des Rouges et Or. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en parlant de Quidditch et de choses toutes simples de la vie.

Ils avaient ensuite une heure de libre et Hermione prévint ses amis qu'ils allaient l'employer à faire un programme de devoirs jusqu'aux vacances de la Toussaint. Ils poussèrent un soupir résigné tout en sachant que cela devait leur tomber dessus tôt ou tard...

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les appartements de la préfète, et elle prononça le mot de passe.

Sitôt entrés ils entendirent un grognement. Hermione vit alors le jeune Malefoy en compagnie d'une Serdaigle, allongés mais habillés sur l'un des sofas de la salle commune...

Hermione regarda ses amis en leur faisant signe de ne rien dire ou faire.

Elle le fixa et lui dit :

-Je te rappelle que pour les petites parties entre amis on s'était promis de se prévenir…

-Quoi ? Depuis quand tu fais des promesses avec Malefoy , demanda Harry d'un air offusqué.

-Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, et ce n'est que pour la bonne marche de notre vie en communauté, répondit la jeune fille d'un air excédé...

-Bien dit…Hermione…Viens toi on va dans ma chambre ! Pote Potter et La Belette, à jamais j'espère, dit avec un sourire narquois le jeune homme tout en appuyant sur le nom de la Griffondor…

Il s'en fût avec la Serdaigle avant qu'un des Griffondors ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers Hermione afin de lui demander des explications concernant la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

-Hermione, pourrais tu nous expliquer certaines choses , demanda le rouquin d'un air autoritaire.

-Ron, ne le prends pas sur ce ton là ! Puisque vous réagissez de cette manière je vais tout vous expliquer... : au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu, je cohabite avec Malefoy, il est donc normal que nous ayons établis des règles de vie, non?

-Euh… Si.

-Bon. Et ensuite, Malefoy a pensé que pour faciliter nos rapports, ce serait plus facile de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mais lui a déjà prit sa décision, et vu votre réaction je vais la suivre et vous allez devoir vous y faire ! J'appellerai Malefoy par son prénom que ça vous plaise ou non…Comprit , finit la jeune femme.

Harry avait tout écouté sans rien dire ,tandis que Ron devenait plus rouge à chaque phrase prononcée.

Quand elle eut finit il lui jeta de but en blanc :

-Très bien vu que tu as décidé de pactiser avec l'ennemi, vas y, mais en cas de problème ne t'attends pas à me trouver pour t'aider, je t'aurai prévenue, dit il furieux en sortant de la pièce. Tu viens Harry ?

-Oui oui, j'arrive, pars devant je te rejoins, lui répondit le concerné.

Puis, se tournant vers elle :

-Mione, ne me demandes pas d'accepter tout de suite ça, mais sache que je te respecte, et puis tu as toujours su ce qui était bien, donc je te fais confiance... Et si on faisait ces plannings, on est bien venu pour ça non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison… Merci de me soutenir Harry, je sais que je peux compter sur toi…Allez, on y va…

Ils firent tous les deux un planning, et avant qu'Harry ne rentre dans la tour commune elle lui dit : « attends toi à recevoir quelque chose ce soir… Ok ? »

Il l'embrassa sur chaque joue et partit. Lorsque le tableau se referma elle resta songeuse…

Quand le blondinet l'interpella :

-Alors Hermione on est amoureuse ?

-Non, je me rend compte que j'ai de le chance d'avoir Harry comme ami…

-Oh, avoir Pote Potty comme ami...Ce doit être fabuleux…Bon je te remercie pour avoir accepter qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms…

A ce moment une note semblable a celle du ministère arriva dans la salle commune :

Aux Préfets.

Je vous demande de réfléchir dès maintenant au bal qui aura lieu bientôt !

Il faudrait établir un thème ou un dress-code, vous avez le choix et toute ma confiance est en vous...

Bien à vous,

Votre Directeur A.P.W.B. Dumbledore.

Hermione la lut à voix haute et regarda Drago…

-Alors… Une idée ,demanda t elle.

-Je te propose qu'on s'assoit à la table, qu'on grignote un truc et qu'on y réfléchisse ensemble… Ca te va , dit il sur un ton presque hésitant.

-Parfait, lui répondit Hermione, contente qu'il ait prit l'initiative de ce qu'elle allait elle même proposer.

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent », pensa t elle en souriant.

Ils s'assirent donc à la table. Draco demanda à un elfe de leur monter une collation, et ce dernier revint avec des gâteaux et du thé.

Hermione le remercia et jeta un regard noir à Draco pour qu'il fasse de même…Il abdiqua devant tant de détermination.

Ils discutèrent longuement et tombèrent sur le thème « Nuit aux pays des rêves », ce qui signifiait que les élèves pouvaient s'habiller en personnages fictifs, mythiques, imaginaires, etc.

Hermione, très contente, s'empressa de fabriquer une affiche avec des dorures et des enluminures. Elle la dupliqua en de nombreux exemplaires, et les posa sur la table, afin des les accrocher pendant qu'elle effectuerait sa ronde nocturne.

Elle retourna ensuite en cours où Ron ne lui adressa pas la parole. La journée se finit, et Hermione, qui avait une quantité de devoir importante, dîna dans sa salle commune.Lorsque Draco arriva elle lui annonça qu 'elle allait placarder les affiches dans le château.Il lui souhaita en retour, elle sortit colla les affiches dans les lieux les plus fréquentés,notamment devant la salle sur demande.Elle monta dans la chambre et sortit de son sac le planning qu'elle avait pour Ron et ajouta une note pour Harry :

Harry je profite de cet envoi pour te dire a quel point je tiens a toi et pour te remercier d'être là quand il le faut…Je t'embrasse très fort…ta Hermione.Elle envoya le parchemin roulé,et s'endormit profondément dans un sommeil sans rêves.


End file.
